Wings
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Dean and Sam wonder Why Cas always flares his wings in the presence of Dean.
When Dean and Sam first met the angels they knew what they were. The brothers could see their back somewhere colorful some red or blond or gold, and the stereotypical white.

Ever since they'd met Castiel, they wondered why he flared his wings whenever the elder Winchester was near. They'd asked Castiel over and over, but he refused to tell them why.

He wouldn't do it around anyone else that the brothers could tell, not even near the younger sibling. Whenever Dean asked what the difference was between him and Sam, Cas would just shrug or ignore them completely.

He would either say he didn't know or it didn't matter, or ask what they meant. They figured it was something bad, but they never even considered the true possibility. They'd tried other angels, google, even old textbooks, but nothing ever came up.

Months had passed and they'd finally met Balthazar. They felt he was the only one that would tell them honestly why their favorite angel flared his wings. Only he wouldn't tell. No matter how much they asked, begged and bargained he wouldn't budge.

They asked other angels too, but not one would say anything. It was always the same, "no" or "why" so on and so forth. After a while, the brothers finally gave up. Cas obviously didn't want them to know, and other angels refused to let them in on the little secret.

Dean wouldn't admit this aloud, but he had a crush on his angel with the black wings that were laced with dark blue and gold. Whenever Cas would stand to near or stare at him, he would get butterflies.

He loved when Cas would wrap his wings around him, Sam would always laugh, but Dean didn't mind. He loved his angel. He felt at least marginally better when Cas was near.

He'd known his feeling for a while, but never admitted them aloud. He would watch his angel when no one was paying any mind. He would brush against Cas when they walked. He'd do simple things to feel the dark winged angel near him.

One Day Sam ran into the motel grinning. He didn't wait for a question as to why he was grinning, because without a word from neither the angel or the older Winchester, Sam blurted out; "guess what I just found out about angels!"

"Wassat?" Dean asked curiously. He had nearly forgotten about how Cas would flare his wings out.

Cas tried to tell Sam no, he shook his head fought and tried to get him to not tell, but Sam wasn't having if. He grinned wickedly as he turned to Dean "I figured out why Cas is always flaring his wings out to you."

Cas who had been sitting in the chair at the kitchen table folded into himself, Dropping his gaze and refusing to look anywhere but at the floor.

He turned and looked at Castiel, who folded his wings around his body, making sure to shield his face. He knew what was about to come, and he was scared of what Dean might do or say once he knew the truth. Cas in all honesty truly loved Dean.

"Well what is it?" Dean asked as he looked closely at Cas as he listened for Sam to tell him. He noticed Cas was shaking slightly, and what little of his face he could see was bright red. Cas refused to look as Dean in fear of what was to come.

"Angels flare their wings to impress a potential mate. Dean Cas is on love with you and wants to make you his boyfriend!" Sam said grinning. He watched as Dean just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

Dean spun on his heels and turned to Cas, he tried to look at Cas in the face, but the angel was wrapped tightly inside of his wings. Refusing to move, refusing to let Dean see his guilty eyes.

"Cas, is it true?" Dean asked, as he ran his fingers through the feathers on Castiel's wings. The small movement made Cas moan and unwrap his wings slightly. Enough for Dean to get ahold of them, and get them away from his face.

Dean grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to his, and asked again, "Castiel is this true?" Dean watched as Castiel's eyes opened to show his eyes, blue eyes that stood out in contrast to his red face.

"Yes, Dean, it's true. I'm in love with you, and me flaring my wings, was a way to impress you. We angels have no control over our wings, therefore I couldn't stop it when they flared in your presence." Cas said blushing.

Dean's only response was to kiss Cas on the lips. Letting the angel know that he was loved in return, and would be forever. They had found one another and regardless of others thoughts, would be happy.


End file.
